bleachthesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakimori Matsudaira
Sakimori Matsudaira is a mysterious, yet undeniably dangerous, Shinigami allied to the Revolutionary Families. He serves as the ultimate antagonist of the Mira Town Arc, as well as a major antagonist to Kona Soragami and his group. Appearance Like most Revolutionary-alligned Shinigami, Sakimori rejects the traditional Shihakusho in favour of unique attire. His takes the form of a black suit over a white shirt with a tie. He wear a black Fedora and fingerless gloves. Personality Sakimori is often "faux polite", acting polite and respectful in situations where it would appear appropriate while always remaining condescending. Sakimori is powerful and is quite confident in that power, which causes him to look down on others, even when such an act puts him in greater danger. Similar to Gin Ichimaru, Sakimori rarely opens his eyes wider than slits and when they do widen it's often during situations where his polite front is dropped for one reason or another. Sakimori is also noted to toy with his opponents, provoking them to greater anger seemingly for no reason other than the simple joy of it. History Plot Mira Town Arc Equipment Unidentified Weapons: Sakimori carries a pair of Spiritual Weapons, both taking the form of Butterfly Knives. These weapons have been shown to block, an even overpower, Zanpakuto, including Kona Soragami's sealed Zanpakuto. Sakimori has confirmed to Raiko Surik that these knives are not Soul Sabers nor are they part of his Zanpakuto. Powers and Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Pressure: Sakimori is at least equal to, suspected to be greater than, a Captain-class Shinigami. It is capable of crushing sufficiently weak Spiritual entities. Even when operation at 20% power, due it being sealed as per Soul Society rules before entry into the Living World, it was enough to indimidate Kona Soragami as well as draw the attentions of both Shirohime Aikami and Naoto Kurokami. Skilled High-speed Combatant: Even at 20% power, Sakimori was easily able to outpace both Kona Soragami and Shirohime Aikami during their initial encounter in Mira Town. Enhanced Durability: Sakimori was able to take mutliple direct hits from Shirohime Aikami's Heilig Pfeil, during their first encounter, without showing any signs of even superficial damage. Zanpakuto Sakimori's Zanpakuto is Kage no Hebi (影の蛇 - Snake of Shadow). It is a similar type to that of Naoto Kurokami though, unlike his, it is not in constant release. When sealed, it takes the form of a Dagger-sized Katana that Sakimori keeps within the folds of his suit. Shikai: It's release command is "Strike to kill". The Zanpakuto then takes the form of a black chain with a snake-themed "head" and a spiked tail. When not in use, the Zanpakuto seems to be stored in a unique pocket dimmension. Shikai Special Ability: Sakimori is capable of deploying his Shikai from its pocket dimmension as well as controlling either telekenetically or via hand gestures. When using his hands, the weapon is shown to move at a much greater speed, akin to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonsakura. * Ochiru Kiba (Falling Fang): Sakimori wreathes his Shikai with his reiatsu while "wrapping" it around one of his knives before bringing downwards in a powerful strike. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to not only defeat Kona Soragami during their first encounter, but it was also enough to dispell his remaining Substitue Shinigami Powers in a single strike. * Doru no ken (Poison Sword): Sakimori wreathes his Shikai with his reiatsu while "wrapping" it around one of his knives before "launching" it a short distance with a powerful thrust. This attack was powerful enough to nearly kill Shirohime Aikami during her first encounter with Sakimori. Bankai: Not yet revealed, but is name is confirmed to be Satsujin Kage no Hebi (殺人影の蛇 - Murderous Snake of Shadow).Category:Shinigami Category:Captain-class Category:Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Original Character